


先婚厚爱   番外 之关于ATP喝酒

by neko_naiping



Category: offgun
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_naiping/pseuds/neko_naiping





	先婚厚爱   番外 之关于ATP喝酒

黑暗的房间里只能透过窗帘的缝隙看到屋内的一点动静。

地上散落着衣物和裤袜，以及已经使用过沾满了不明液体的套套。

整个房间里充斥着草莓牛奶的味道，仔细看，就能看到大床上两个正在耸动的身影。

“以后还喝酒吗？”

隐忍阴沉的声音从其中一个男人的喉咙里发出。

跪趴在床上的那个则细细的呻吟。

“不，不了，你，你别动那里。”

眉头紧锁的男人像是听了什么笑话似的，故意在刚才那处又重重的顶弄一下。

“off！你变态！”

原本就被刺激的生气的男人，这下彻底暴走了。

就着自己的阳物还在身下人的体内，直接将人翻了个转。已经射过两次的人又被这以动作刺激的挺立起来。

今天是两个孩子7岁的生日，JUMPOL夫妇将两个孩子接到了他们那边，无所事事的gun在接到off航班晚点的消息后，就约了OAB等人去喝酒。

自从有了孩子，gun就再也没有单独出来玩过，这次绕着off，觉得新鲜刺激，于是一不小心喝过了头。等到OAB注意到的时候，gun已经喝得迷迷糊糊了。

Off赶到家，原以为会有人为自己留灯热饭，结果看到一室的冰冷。

电话不接，line消息不回，找了一圈，最后在oab那里得到了消息。原本就有一点不高兴了，然而赶到酒吧的时候，看见的却是滚正贴在一个陌生男人怀里跳舞。

小蛮腰扭着，时不时的蹭在那个男人的胸上，腹上，那个男人也不老实的把手环绕在gun的腰上，甚至不是腰，比腰更低的位置。

gun有腰窝，就是那个位置，但凡再下一点，就是他的蜜桃臀。

过大的T恤让他把整个肩都露了出来，锁骨，甚至是自己走之前留下的红印都全部裸露在外。

Off快步过去抓着gun就走。

gun被抓疼了，酒也醒了不少，看清来者之后更是被彻底吓醒。

“off...”

“别叫我。”

“我错了...”

“呵，你没错，是我错了。”

“off，你别这样...”

一路飙车回到别墅，迎面而来的黑暗让gun心里蒙上了一层恐惧，但更多的是来自这个抓着自己手腕的人。

“off，我可以解释。”

“留在床上解释给我听。”

off真的生气了，一改往日的温柔体贴，今天甚至没有前戏更别说润滑。

不知道是因为这个私密的地方几日没被进入过，还是gun现在太过紧张，off试了几次都没办法进去。

“该死！”

气急的off打开抽屉，抓起所剩不多的润滑剂就全倒了出来。

将自己的东西涂满，又将手上剩余的抹在gun的入口处，刚进去一点，见gun没有什么反应，便一捅到底。

“off！你！”

“还有力气吼我，是吧？”

gun只要一出声，off就更深入一点。

“你，你，你别...”

“还跳舞吗？”

“嗯...”

“还嗯？”

“啊...你，你别，我，啊，我，嗯....”

看见身下的人被自己撞弄的语无伦次，off的心里总算好受了些。

“gun，你只能是我的，任何地方都只能给我看！”

“你别停！”

“答应我。答应我，我就继续。”

Off总算逮到一次可以收拾对方的机会，又怎么会轻易放过。

一边说，一边顶弄着gun最敏感的那一点。

“我答应，我答应还不行吗！你快动！”

Off敷衍的顶弄了两下，随即道，“gun，求我。”

“你不要得寸进尺！我不就跳个舞吗！我又没出轨，你至于这么生气吗！”

刚开始的gun还有点害怕，到这个份上，他也算是明白off就是借机嘚瑟。

“那今晚就让我呆在里面吧，里面好热，好舒服。”

“你！”

坏心眼的off不仅不动，还用舌头开始舔舐gun胸前早已挺立的两颗红豆。

“嗯...你，你别舔我。”

“这些印记是我四天前留下的吧？你舍不得它消失吗？”

“你少自恋！你像狗一样啃，哪有那么快可以消啊！”

“是吗？我觉得颜色淡了点，我得补补色。”

说完，off便就着那些旧痕迹，又一口口啃噬。

胸，脖颈，下巴，最后是嘴唇，让off心心念念的双唇。

当舌头进入对方的口腔时，草莓味的津液混杂着酒精的余味，off不爽的将舌头退了出来。

“臭。”

gun来不及反驳，又被人提起腰，开始了新一番的折腾...

“现在知道我错在哪里了吗？”

回答off的只有gun的呻吟。

“错在我没有喂饱你。”


End file.
